An Addie Story
Chapter 1 A girl name Aurora went to a school it was her 7th year and she had a crush on a boy named Eddie forever, it was near the Yule Ball. One day at Hogwarts when she was walking towards her next subject, Care Of Magical Creatures her crush was talking to her... yes... TALKING TO HER!!! She started freak out thinking if he was asking her for the Yule Ball! They stopped walking to talk more, Eddie out his suitcase down on the grass but what she did was unforgettable while he was talking about some animal he wanted her to take care of for him she sat down and his suitcase opened... Chapter 2 "AH!" Yelled Eddie while as a creature she didn't know jumped out, she may not know it but it certainly gave her a big scare unfortunately the scare shocked her a lot that she accidentally fell... On top of EDDIE!!! She felt so guilty she asked Eddie if he wanted any help, he thought about it for a while he was still struggling with the creature while she wondered how late will they be at this rate. He finally said Yes and with quite a difficult spell she got the creature back into the suitcase, Eddie was looking very impressed he said "Thank You" and walked off. She said "sorry" and she realized that she had Care of Magical Creatures with him... Chapter 3 She wanted to go over and talk to him after the professor had instructed which was to make a diagram on a biwtruckle the professor started handing some bowtruckles then she saw Eddie take out his own bowtruckle from his case quickly. He started doing cute tricks with the pet bowtruckle everyone was excited about this and started talking about it and him. But she still felt very shy so she just started drawing her diagram with her bowtruckle she finished early and the teacher said the diagram was amazing and met her do what she wanted for the rest of the lesson. She walked over to Eddie finally getting courage up and saw he had finished as well, Eddie then asked awkwardly "Umm... I want to show you something" then taking a big breath "follow me, but don't tell anyone" Aurora said "Yes immediately then followed him... Chapter 4 After going passed the quidditch pitch then into the corridors past the kitchen and into the HufflePuff common room, then suddenly after waking up from her enchanted day dream of Eddie she realized she was in the Hufflepuff common room! She was about to say something then Eddie told her to hurry up she saw that he was going into his dormitory... Then Aurora said "I can't..." Eddie then said "Girls are allowed in boy dormitories... For some reason" He grabbed her arm and brought her towards his bed she suddenly realized what a mess his bed was... Then Eddie said "Sorry, my bed is a mess... You know my... My... My friends" pointing to the suitcase he brought "They mess things up a lot... Anyway I have an important question to ask you and I really hope you will say yes" he said hopefully. Aurora's mind was racing with what he could say, maybe asking to go to the Yule Ball she was so nervous she thought she was going to scream "YESS!!!" But she held it in then Eddie was about to speak then suddenly the dormitory door opened leaving them both shocked and saw... Chapter 5 A random Hufflepuff guy he looked in and was very startled and ran out Eddie said "Oh, anyway what I was going to say before he interrupted was-" a scream was ringing around the building Aurora knew that voice from anywhere it was Zoeh's voice she ran out searching for her but whilst running someone tripped her and she fell hitting hard on the ground she was knocked unconscious... She woke up to find Zoeh there helping Madam Pomfry with something that she couldn't see she lay down and said croakily "What happened???" She heard Zoeh talking to her about something she could only make out these words "Aurora --- you ok??? I -- so worried it's all ------- fault! She was --- one tripped --- and then hit you with all those spells, --- was the --- made me scream. This -- all -- fault!" She said sadly and then walked out of the ward... All the thoughts that were going through Aurora's mind was Who is that girl? Then fell into a continuous sleep. Chapter 6 A week after that frightening day... Aurora was feeling great and saw Eddie near the quidditch field she knew that she had Care of Magical Creatures again with him. So she came over and saw he was hanging out with Jaylen she was lying on the grass she took one look at Aurora and quickly left, Aurora was so surprised at the quick leave she fell down again! on top of Eddie! He smiled and said "typical Aurora, well the thing that I was trying to tell you was that can you..." Aurora's heart was beating rapidly listening to Eddie saying " Please take care of my Occamy, I think you know what that is from your amazing brain" Aurora didn't know what to say, her heart plummeted and she realized that he was waiting an answer so she said "Yes" He smiled and said "THANK YOU!!! If you ever need me to anything for you I will do it! That Occamy is a handful mainly because it likes girls then boys..." Chapter 7 While walking towards her next subject (Care Of Magical Creatures) she was trying to bring up a conversation with Eddie again then she realized her Occamy was much heavier then before she looked down and it had grown, a lot. It was looking around and was about to get Of Aurora when Eddie caught it and handed it back he gave her a bug, she was confused and then a teacup, double confused he put the bug into the teacup and instantaneously the Occamy shrink back to its normal size. Eddie said "Oh no we will be late!" Rushing off after Eddie Aurora was feeling happy and before she knew it she asked Eddie "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Her insides we in a knot and she was very tense waiting for his answer was one of the most scariest moments of her life. He finally said "Umm... Uh... I will think about it, I will tell you tomorrow." Chapter 8 During the whole time in Care Of Magical Creatures he didn't speak at all to her, Nila on the other hand was talking her head off but Eddie didn't seem bored he listened to Nila intently and Aurora realized thatNila was a Hufflepuff just like him and the last six years at school she must if became great friends with him because she can see him so often... She heard Nila say "Do you want to come to the Yule Ball with me?" Confidently, Aurora then wished she was more confident when she ask Eddie. She sadly finished her work but this time she didn't get free time she helped the professor with feeding some creatures, she kept the occamy hidden the whole time and whilst helping the teacher with feeding she grabbed a handful of food that the Occamy loves, she suddenly realized that Eddie was watching he came up to her and said "You are a genius sometimes, I wish I had your brain and I have been learning about beasts and creatures at my time at Hogwarts for the whole time and you barely but you still know!" Aurora Blushed and kept on feeding and heard Eddie say something she couldn't hear "Pardon" she asked awkwardly... Chapter 9 A day after.... She was freaking out again he had said Yes!!! Her heart was beating, the Yule ball was next week and a day she was so happy she tripped because someone's foot was in front of her she fell again she felt the same pain again like last week and woke up in the hospital ward she saw Zoeh again helping Madam Promfry. The first thought that came to her wind was 'Has the Yule Ball past?' And accidently blurted it out, Zoeh smiled no it is Tommorow she looked into a mirror and realized she had all types of cuts and bruises on her face she was sad she realized she couldn't go with her face like that she was about to cry when she was startled by the sudden appearance of Judeh! Judeh muttered some words and Aurora's skins relaired except for one cut Judeh said "Sorry that is all I can do, wash your face with this, it makes you feel better" pointing to a bowl of murtlap essence. Madam Promfry said "You can go but keep the bowl of Murtlap essence" she was excited she was too excited she tripped and fell on top of Eddie who was coming in they both were badly injured because the ended up falling down many stairs and while that was happening Aurora saw that Nila had pushed her, Eddie had some flowers and she realized they would miss out on the ball. She was knocked unconscious so was Eddie, Nila was gasping and staring at Eddie... Chapter 10 She woke up back in the ward she saw Eddie in another bed she croaked "Sorry" to him he said "No, it was Nila's fault... she then saw Nila rushing up to Eddie with a bowl of Murtlap Essence which running she spilled it all on Madam Promfry who ordered her to get out "Has the Yule ball finished?" Said Aurora sadly "Sort of it just started" replied Madam Promfry she sighed. "We can have our own party here!" Said Eddie starting to stand up and walk over to Aurora. He kissed her. HE KISSED HER!!! Madam Promfry said "I will leave you to it" walking off. From then on Eddie and Aurora was very close for a couple weeks... But who knows what will happen later? The End. If you want to read another Addie Story, here is the link, http://hogwarts-alumni.wikia.com/wiki/Another_Addie_Story Category:Ships Category:Hogwarts Category:Alumni Stories Category:Addie Category:Addie Stories